In the semiconductor industry, the cleaning of the wafer surfaces plays a major part. One type of cleaning of wafer surfaces is a wet chemical treatment which can also be used for stripping of polymers.
Generally the cleaning of the wafer surfaces takes place by means of liquids which are applied to the substrate surface, such as by liquid eddies, dripping, pouring, spraying, vapor deposition, etc. The substrate is often rotated, or at the end of the liquid application the substrate is rotated, to spin the liquid off the substrate.
There are often technical problems in that the wafers are becoming thinner and thinner, as a result of which damage can occur during rotation of the wafer and/or in the application of the liquid. The uniform application is also a major challenge. In this respect, it is desirable that the very expensive liquids used for treatment of the wafer surface are uniformly and efficiently applied to the entire wafer surface. Furthermore wasting of the liquid should be avoided.
Moreover it is desirable for the cleaning step to take place within a time interval which is as short as possible.
An advantage of this invention is a device which works as efficiently as possible, and a corresponding method, for treatment, i.e., cleaning, of a substrate treatment surface of a substrate, wherein uniform treatment with liquid consumption as low as possible can be ensured.
This advantage is achieved with the features of the claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are given in the dependent claims. All combinations of at least two of the features given in the specification, the claims and/or the figures also fall within the framework of the invention. At the given value ranges values which lie within the indicated boundaries will also be considered disclosed as boundary values and will be claimed in any combination. To the extent features disclosed for the device can also be understood as features of the method, they should also be considered disclosed according to the method and vice versa.